


Happy Birthday

by morganmuffle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/pseuds/morganmuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco entered the room he was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. In the centre of the room, sprawled across the red velvet of a large armchair was The Boy Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Birthday of the Armchair mailing list on yahoo

When Draco entered the room he was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. In the centre of the room, sprawled across the red velvet of a large armchair was The Boy Who Lived. He had his eyes shut but the look on his face was one of unmistakable pleasure. His long limbs seemed to have melted so that they were one with the curves of the chair and his sweater had bunched up just enough to show the tiniest hint of his toned stomach.

"Say Happy Birthday."

Draco was startled out of his reflections on the sight laid out before him by the excited tones of his boyfriend.

"It's a year today, exactly one year."

Draco racked his brains. He knew it wasn't their anniversary, that had been last month, and any other celebration like birthdays would be more than a year.

"Alright... you've got me... a year since what?"

"Since we found this room, this chair."

Harry's eyes glinted with fun as he sat up slightly to make room for Draco behind him. The wicked smile on his face was matched by the one on Draco's as he settled in the chair, his arms wrapping around Harry.

"I remember. That was an... interesting night."

Without even turning to look Draco could imagine the blush stealing across Harry's face. Despite being 18 years old, in his final year at Hogwarts and having been with Draco for more than a year Harry really was surprisingly innocent still. Or at least, Draco mentally noted, he still appeared innocent.

"We've had a lot of 'interesting' nights in here."

For a moment they were both still, thinking back over the past year. Draco thought of the many nights when the chair had been their only private space. The endless nights they had spent together learning every inch of each others bodies. The way the armchair had seen some of their most amazing moments. From the way Harry was moving against him Draco knew he remembered too.

"Feel like reliving those nights?"

Harry gasped as Draco's hand slid underneath his top and started stroking his side in slow deliberate movements.

"Is this what you were imagining when I arrived."

The look on Harry's face then had certainly reminded Draco of this feeling.

"A birthday present for the armchair?"

His whole body seemed tuned to Harry, he could feel every slight movement down to his fluttering heart.

"Actually no. I was thinking of last term."

"What?... When?..."

Draco wasn't exactly pleased by the way Harry sat up and turned to face him. Much as he liked watching Harry's face he had been in the mood for something other than talking.

"That night... when we fought... after..."

"After you decided to go and look for the most dangerous wizard that ever lived on your own."

"Well, yes. I didn't find him though."

"No, but you could have been killed! What's nice about that memory."

"If you recall after our rather spectacular fireworks, almost a return to our old selves, we both looked for somewhere to cool down..."

"...and both wound up here."

The fear of that night still showed in Draco's eyes, her had really believed that Harry was going to die, but there was also something else there. Shining in the eyes of both boys was the light of a love that had allowed them to sleep that night, curled in each others arms, protected by the armchair.

"It's always been a haven for us hasn't it?"

"Even when everything seemed hopeless."

Now it was Harry's turn to look as though the world had been pulled from underneath his feet. Draco saw in his memory the night of Hagrid's death. The whole castle had been looking for Harry and he had found him, a tiny shaking ball, clinging to the cushions of the chair.

"Even then."

They held each other in an embrace so tight they seemed, for a moment, to be one, and both felt again the comfort of each other, the room and the armchair. The nights spent with Harry crying his heart out, the one time Draco had let his guard down when his mother was killed and he too cried, the long conversations when they had talked of everything from music to authors to the future. Harry pulled backwards slightly and looked deep into Draco's eyes.

"It will always be here you know, I'll always be here."

Draco pushed a lock of Harry's hair out of his eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I know."

Harry was breathless now, his lips looked swollen and Draco's thoughts returned to the best memories he had of the chair.

"Now Harry, what do you think we could possibly do now?"

Harry trembled at the look in Draco's eyes but he shifted so as to be even closed to him, so that they were touching each other as closely as possible and took Draco's hand. Slowly he kissed the palm and then each finger, as he finished with the hand and moved down to Draco's wrist he whispered the last words he would say until he was screaming out Draco's name.

"Happy Birthday Armchair."


End file.
